Question: Daniel is a gardener. He plants $27$ roses in a garden. Each row has $9$ roses. How many rows of roses did Daniel plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of rows of roses that Daniel planted is the total number of roses that he planted divided by the number of roses in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $27\text{ roses} \div 9\text{ roses per row}$ $27\text{ roses} \div 9\text{ roses per row} = 3\text{ rows}$